Braids, also known as plaits, are complex structures or patterns formed by intertwining or interweaving a plurality of strands of flexible material. Conventional devices exist that are capable of braiding large strands for clothing, rope, decorative objects, hairstyles, and the like. These large strands are possess strength sufficient to absorb applied stresses during operation, for instance as the strands are unspooled during the braiding operation. Such stresses, however, would cause finer strands to fail.
What is therefore needed is a method and apparatus for braiding finer strands, such as strands of microfibers.